


Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

by cosmosKid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosKid/pseuds/cosmosKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot bc im avoiding home work. ily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us

Maybe working at a gay bar wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. 

Jean looked around him, there were sweaty men all sandwiching him and it wasn't the kind of sweaty-man-sandwich that he liked. Someone had thrown up on the already crowded dance floor and being a good employee (who was hoping to get promoted) he had volunteered to clean it up. He had thought that everyone would've made a wide circle around where the vomit was but they had instead just stepped over it. This made it hard for Jean to properly get there and then clean it up, and now he has someone groping his ass and he's just not having a good time. Once he managed to escape the dance floor that had too many girls on it considering he was in a gay bar, he checked his watch. He had twenty more minutes until he was allowed to clock out and then he also had to wait until Marco or Eren were able to pick him up. As it turned out, those twenty minutes went by incredibly fast but also simultaneously incredibly slowly, but when Jean texted his, Marco's and Eren's group chat to ask if one of them could pick him up from work Marco replied saying could but he might be a few minutes late, he then sent the group a photo of a considerably large bulge in his pants and Jean silently cursed and hoped that no one was looking over his shoulder.  
As he waited for Marco to turn up he tried his best not to think about the picture too much lest he gets a boner in public. He just barely managed to do this but when Marco did arrive (and also with ice-cream) it was all Jean could do to hold himself back from jumping on Marco's dick. Marco laughed as he managed to convince Jean to sit down, buckle up and eat his ice-cream. This, unfortunately, was not a euphemism for some hot sex in the back of the car and so Jean grumpily ate his triple chocolate fudge in silence.   
When they reached the apartment he tried again, "C'mon, Marco, just a quick kitchen beej?" Jean tugged on his boyfriend's arm like the clingy man he was, Marco just laughed,  
"No, Eren will be home soon and he wouldn't have wanted us to start without him." Marco gave Jean a quick kiss on the lips,  
"Eren can suck my dick," Jean grumbled as he crossed the room to place his half full ice-cream in the freezer.  
"He'd probably like that very much. Now come help me pick out a show to watch until he's back." Marco plopped himself onto the couch and picked up the remote to the Xbox, flicking to Netflix as he did so. 

Ten minutes later and Marco was watching some obscure kids cartoon and Jean was thinking of ways to get Marco to agree to sex. He'd already told him that he could have a puppy, kitten and a puppycat but he kept refusing. Jean resorted to text Eren, telling him that he better get his ass home cause he was horny and Marco was too polite to have sex without all three. Eren wasn't texting back and Jean knew this was probably because he was still at work, Eren tended to work overtime a lot. He works in a pound for lost and abandoned cats and dogs and so he spends most of his overtime calming down the animals and Jean loves him for it but, by God, he did not care at this moment. In a moment of desperation, Jean cuddled up to Marco, sliding his hands down his waist. When Marco made a noise that sounded eerily like a purr Jean took this to mean that he was doing good, his mission (which he had accurately named Mission BJ) was a-go. He made a deal with himself that if Marco refused he would stop and go and eat the rest of his ice-cream.   
Slowly, Jean moved to nuzzle Marco's neck, giving him soft kisses as he did so, Marco sighed and moved his neck to give him better access. Jean then moved his hand to go under Marco’s shirt and then started to run his nail’s lightly in circles on his lower abdomen. With his free hand, Jean (rather difficulty) snaked it behind and around Marco so that it rested just where his nipple was, he began to rub his fingers in a circle so as to stimulate the area. When he felt confident enough, Jean moved his hand that was on Marco’s naval down and into the freckled angel’s pants. This was semi-difficult at first as Marco was wearing jeans with a belt but Marco ended up getting annoyed and undoing the belt and fly himself. 

After what felt like an eternity, Jean was straddling Marco. After a brief disagreement on whether or not Marco could actually be a top (in which Marco insisted that he could and Jean said that he couldn’t), they had settled on Jean being on top, which was really what Marco was more comfortable with anyway.   
Jean placed a hot kiss on Marco’s lips before hopping off the bed and walking towards a nearby drawer, inside he found a condom, lube and a regular sized dildo. He picked up all three items and headed back over to the bed. When Marco saw the dildo his cock twitched in anticipation, Jean smirked as he thought to himself of how he wanted to perfectly fuck Marco into oblivion. 

Jean started with lubing up his index and middle fingers, he then placed his index finger at Marco’s hole. He slowly pushed it in, being careful not to hurt him as he massaged the area. When Marco felt ready enough he pushed his middle finger in as well. Marco gave a little moan and went to reach down to his dick which probably felt incredibly forgotten at this point. “Marco, non.” Jean ordered. Marco whimpered a little but refrained from touching himself as Jean went to work. After a little bit more of Jean fingering and Marco feeling desperately in need of some contact, Jean lubed up the dildo, and then carefully placed the tip inside Marco, he then moved it a little further in. He continued to do this until the whole thing was inside him, he then left it there as he placed a condom on his own dick. Marco was nearly begging for something to happen just as Jean removed the dildo and carelessly threw it onto the floor. Jean then climbed back onto the bed and then placed the tip at Marco’s entrance, the dildo having already stretched him out, it was easy enough for Jean to slip inside. Jean didn’t waste any time before he started thrusting, Marco’s sighs and moans being the fuel to his energy. When Jean finally found Marco’s prostate he abused the spot to no end, making him be louder than what was usual for the freckled vanilla-bean.   
“Ah, ah, I’m- I’m gonna cum,” Marco panted, his eye’s clamped shut. With a smirk, Jean gave a particularly hard thrust, “nng, ah, Eren!”   
Jean stopped mid-thrust, “Did you- did you just call me Eren?”  
Marco opened his eyes, “Uh... no.”  
Suddenly, Eren popped his head around the corner, “Someone call my name?”  
“What? No. Well, yes- arE YOU EATING MY ICE-CREAM?”   
Eren walked around the corner, definitely eating Jean’s ice-cream, he was also completely naked. “What are you? The chocolate fudge master?”


End file.
